My Curse
by rachcorleone
Summary: Minha maldição me seguia em todos os lugares. - Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **30/04/2009

**Autora: **Rebecka

**Capítulo Único**

Minha maldição me seguia em todos os lugares. No primário, ela era a causa de todos os meus relacionamentos fracassados. No colegial, ela era o motivo de eu ser gay (ou talvez não...). Mas o pior de tudo, minha maldição é a responsável por eu ter me apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo.

Isso aconteceu há uns dois anos, eu acho. Nós dois estávamos bêbados e brindamos ao nosso amor eterno no meio de um bar gay. Quando eu estava consciente novamente, eu me lembrava perfeitamente da noite e desenvolvi sentimentos pelo primeiro e único, Pierre Bouvier. É claro, de todas as pessoas com as quais isso poderia acontecer, o destino me escolheu.

Eu tenho quase certeza de que minha maldição e destino têm um acordo. Vamos ver quem pode irritar mais o David. O vencedor ganha a alma dele. Até agora, minha maldição estava ganhando, mas o destino estava logo atrás, em segundo. Eu desejava que, pelo menos uma vez, esses dois trabalhassem juntos e conseguissem a única coisa que eu queria mais que qualquer coisa: a afeição de Pierre, sua atenção, sua... Bem, apenas Pierre.

Mas não. Eles estavam determinados em fazer da minha curta vida, terrível. Eu nunca conseguia o que eu queria e se eu chegasse perto de conseguir, era por que eu tinha lutado por isso. Por que minha vida não podia ser tão fácil quanto a de Pierre? Ele conseguia tudo. Caras quentes, dinheiro, milhões de garotas adolescentes venerando o chão em que ele andava. Mas eu? Nada.

Maldições são tão estúpidas. Eu acredito que eu fui amaldiçoado quando nasci. Meu pai apenas me viu e decidiu que eu não valia o tempo dele, então ele partiu. E, então, uma maldição estava sobre minha cabeça pelo resto dos tempos. Então, talvez isso não faça sentido, mas foi assim que aconteceu. Ou eu sou apenas _realmente_ azarado. Ou talvez um pouco de ambos.

Então, ontem foi o pior dia da minha vida. Sério. Começou apenas como qualquer outro dia, mas lentamente progrediu até que meu mundo (e não, não a minha bolsa de maquiagem) estava de ponta cabeça.

Primeiramente, meu cabelo não secou a tempo e ficou crespo o dia todo. E, então, minha maquiagem foi arruinada quando eu derrubei minha bebida laranja na minha camiseta branca e meu rosto. E, aí, no palco com uma camiseta branco-laranja, maquiagem ruim e cabelo crespo, meu microfone parou de funcionar no meio do show. Então, eu perdi quatro acordes seguidos e joguei meu baixo um pouco forte demais e o quebrei de modo que não dava para ser consertado.

Então, no final do dia eu sentei na minha beliche e chorei, por que, porra, esse foi um péssimo dia. Eu acidentalmente gritei com Pierre, quando tudo o que ele estava tentando fazer era me confortar. Ele apenas se afastou de mim sem outra palavra e não tinha falado comigo desde então. Já fazem dois dias.

Agora eu estou sentado do lado de fora da porta do banheiro, na área de descanso, tentando fazer com que Pierre abra a porta, mas ele não o fará, por que, é claro, minha maldição está afetando nós dois. Primeiro, ela me machuca e, aí, ela machuca as pessoas com quem eu me importo. Maldição _típica_.

Eu não sei realmente por que Pierre está tão chateado. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse gritado com ele antes. Eu devo gritar com ele freqüentemente, até. Ele nunca pareceu se importar muito com isso... Mas agora ele está no banheiro, sendo uma criança e não falando comigo. Eu sei que é minha culpa, mas, sério, Pierre? Você tem que ser tão idiota em relação a mim, quando eu já venho sendo idiota o bastante por nós dois?

Todos os outros já tinham ido para casa. Sebastien e Chuck foram juntos e Jeff era esperado em casa horas atrás. Isso deixou Pierre e eu sozinhos, desde que nós dois íamos usar taxis. Eu já tinha perdido o meu, e se Pierre não se apressasse, ele também iria perder o seu.

-Pierre. – eu disse, batendo gentilmente na porta. – Qual é. Me diga o que está errado.

-Vá embora, David.

-Por favor?

-Apenas vá embora. Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Bem... Seu taxi está esperando e eu preciso de uma carona.

-Oh.

Ele nem se mexeu para abrir a porta, então eu gemi audivelmente.

-Vamos lá, saia daí!

-Apenas me deixe sozinho.

-Ugh. Impossível!

Eu comecei a me afastar da porta e ouvi Pierre destrancá-la. Eu corri de volta até ela e coloquei meu pé entre a porta e o batente, antes que ele pudesse fechá-la novamente.

-David, saia daqui!

-Não! Não até que você me diga o que está errado com você!

-Não há nada errado comigo! É você que tem problemas.

-Do que você está falando? – eu exigi.

Ele parou de tentar fechar a porta e a abriu um pouco, então estávamos cara a cara.

-Eu estava apenas tentando te ajudar. E você gritou comigo.

-Olha, eu sinto muito que eu tenha sido um puto com você. Mas é isso que eu faço...

-Eu sei. Eu não queria ficar muito chateado sobre isso... Mas…

-É só a minha maldição estúpida, Pierre. Tudo o que eu tento fazer só continua indo mau por causa dela!

-Não comece com isso de novo. – Pierre gemeu.

-Não importa se você acredita em mim ou não, eu _sou_ amaldiçoado!

Pierre balançou sua cabeça e começou a andar, passando por mim. Ele pegou sua mala e foi em direção a porta.

-Pierre, não vá... – eu disse. – Por favor. Nós precisamos resolver isso.

-Resolver o quê? David, eu não estou bravo com você.

-Eu sei, mas eu estou bravo comigo. – eu confessei.

-Por quê?

-Toda vez que você tenta me ajudar, eu fico bravo. Mas eu não estou bravo com você, eu juro. É apenas a maldição estúpida.

-Dá para parar com essa maldição? Você não é amaldiçoado!

-Eu sou sim! Se eu não fosse, eu já teria... – eu me interrompi, antes que fosse muito tarde.

-Você já teria, o quê?

-Nada. Você não entenderia.

-Me conte, David. Nós somos melhores amigos. Nós contamos tudo para o outro.

-Yeah, bem, então eu sou um péssimo melhor amigo.

Pierre suspirou e foi em direção da porta novamente. Ele realmente a alcançou, antes de eu chamá-lo.

-Se eu não fosse amaldiçoado, então eu já teria ganhado o coração do cara que eu amo.

-V-você gosta de alguém?

-Sim. Muito.

-Oh. – ele disse, tentando não mostrar seu desapontamento. – Quem é?

-Esse cara. Eu o conheço há um tempo.

-Bem, talvez você tenha azar. – Pierre encolheu os ombros.

-Ou talvez eu seja amaldiçoado.

-David, sério. Chega dessa maldição. Você não é amaldiçoado. Você é apenas... Um pouco fora do seu balanço.

-O que quer que isso signifique!

Pierre sorriu.

-Vamos, vamos indo.

-Pierre… - eu disse, o parando mais uma vez.

-Sim?

Eu respirei fundo.

-O cara que eu gosto...

-Uh huh?

-Meio que é você...

Ele olhou para mim por vários momentos, antes de derrubar sua mala e dar dois passos largos na minha direção. Nós estávamos separados por alguns centímetros.

-Eu sou o seu cara? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. Meio que...

-Por que não me disse antes?

-Toda a coisa da maldição... Sempre que eu tentava, alguém interrompia.

-Ou você amarelava.

-Ou eu amarelava.

-Bem. Agora que você me disse. O que você vai fazer?

-O que _você _vai fazer?

Pierre encolheu os ombros e sorriu levemente.

-Se você é amaldiçoado e não conseguiu me dizer que eu era seu cara, então eu devo ter a mesma maldição, por que, David, eu meio que gosto de você também.

-Que seja. – eu disse, rolando os olhos. Não era legal brincar com emoções.

-É sério!

-É?

-Por que eu mentiria sobre algo assim?

-Eu não sei...

Nós ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por alguns momentos, antes de Pierre dar um passo para mais perto de mim. Eu permiti que meus braços o enlaçassem em um abraço apertado, antes de nos afastarmos.

-Eu acho que minha maldição não é tão ruim. – eu disse.

-Por quê?

-Ela me impediu de namorar qualquer pessoa, que não você.

Pierre sorriu alegremente e se inclinou para um beijo. Eu o permiti e o beijei de volta gentilmente. Meus desejos tinham virado realidade pela primeira vez na minha vida e era tudo graças a minha maldição. Talvez não fosse realmente uma maldição. Talvez fosse meu destino e minha maldição trabalhando juntos, finalmente concordando que David, eu, merecia uma vida feliz. Fosse o que fosse, eu estava silenciosamente agradecendo isso por tudo o que eu tinha.

Eu acho que maldições não são tão ruins quando você consegue o que quer no final.


End file.
